


咔

by timerdodo



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo
Summary: *你以为你上的是兰博基尼*其实那是二八大杠





	咔

朱一龙转了转袖扣，不动声色打量着眼前这位。  
精致利落的背头，金边眼镜，价值连城的名品胸针，合体的礼服细看之下面料上还有精巧的暗纹。底下掩藏的却是极品火辣的身材，宽肩窄腰，两条细长笔直的腿被剪裁精良的西裤包裹着。唇边那颗痣简直是天工造物，将人的视线不自觉地引向他的嘴，他的唇形看上去就很适合接吻，更适合含一些别的东西。  
朱一龙垂下眼睫，抿了一口冷水。  
白宇也在打量他。这人完全是照着他所有的喜好长的。他喜欢温柔的大眼睛，喜欢性感低沉的声音，他统统都有。四人约会的场合，明明才是第一次见面，不知道为什么，他已经想到和这人翻滚在床上的情景。  
两个人隔着桌子相视一笑，场面看上去正派而友好，内里却各自翻滚着下流的心思。  
“你女朋友很漂亮。”  
“谢谢。你也是。”话出口，白宇才一副说走嘴的样子，朝他做了个毫无歉意的道歉表情，倒像是个鬼脸。意思他不是故意的，而事实上他就是故意的。  
有意思。朱一龙盯着他两片嘴唇间若隐若现的舌尖，笑笑没说话。  
白宇一开始还不确定对方对他有没有那个意思，直到朱一龙递餐具过来时，手指挠了挠他的手心，白宇立刻抬眼望过去。朱一龙正把羊排送进嘴里慢慢咀嚼，视线相撞，就朝他笑笑。  
白宇恨不得立刻坐到他腿上去。  
宴席进行到一半，席面上两人畅谈人生，桌面以下却是另一番光景。如若有人这时候低头系个鞋带，就会发觉这淫乱的小秘密。  
桌子底下，白宇的脚踩在朱一龙两腿之间，用脚趾来回拨弄他的阴茎。他动作轻柔缓慢，感受它逐渐变硬变大的过程，同时欣赏着对方镇定的面色，期待看到他崩溃的样子。  
朱一龙裤裆绷得很紧，极为难受，面上倒是一点都看不出来，还是一副云淡风轻的模样，只能说他表情管理太到位了。  
白宇舔着舀甜点的勺子，决定下点猛药。  
裤链被拉下的时候，朱一龙顿了一下，装作若无其事地继续说下去。他能清楚地感觉到白宇温暖的小手掌是怎么钻进他的西裤，拨开他的内裤。当老二被一股暖流包裹住时，朱一龙忍不住发出一声低叹。就像他最初预想的那样，白宇的嘴真的很适合口交，可惜的是有桌子挡着他看不到白宇是怎样舔他的，真是太遗憾了。  
桌子下面光线昏昧，更加深了偷情的感觉。朱一龙大方地分开腿，白宇双手撑着他健壮有力的大腿。朱一龙的阴茎很大，塞得他满嘴都是，嘴角都发麻。白宇又舔又吸，把它吹得完全立起来，粗粗的，紫红发亮，再塞不回裤子里。  
不知在什么时候，朱一龙早已掀开了桌布，低头欣赏白宇含着他的样子。白宇察觉出光线的变化，抬起眼睛，发觉朱一龙在看他。白宇笑起来眼睛弯弯的，糖分骤升，齁得朱一龙不知所云。  
白宇的眼睛亮亮的，“今天是我的生日吗？”  
朱一龙笑得好看又动听：“那我祝你生日快乐。”  
场景变换，白宇揽着朱一龙脖子，两条腿夹在他腰两侧，胸针的流苏随着他的步子一晃一荡。朱一龙双手承托着两瓣小巧的屁股，游刃有余。再怎么瘦，白宇总还是个一八几的大高个儿，分量还是有的。可朱一龙抱他走这一段路就跟玩儿一样，鼓胀的大臂撑满了原本合身的西装袖子，布料都快爆开似的，白宇恨不得现在就被这对膀子拥碎了。  
他们边走边吻，一刻都分不开似的，白宇摘掉了眼镜捏在手里，朱一龙把他放在宽大的沙发里，整个人立刻压上来。他从白宇的脖子开始舔，隔着衬衫舔他乳头，白色衬衫上留下两个半透明的圆形，像两个窟窿眼，正好从底下透出他两个小小的乳头来。  
朱一龙揉揉他小精排似的胸，捏了捏变硬的乳头，勾起嘴角：“你的女朋友知道你这里这么好色吗？”  
白宇舔舔嘴唇，任由他脱掉自己的西裤，露出底下的吊袜带，大腿小腿上各一副。至此，白宇浑身还剩下一件松松垮垮的衬衫，白色三角裤的裆部已经湿得一览无余，再就是一双黑色半筒袜，其中一边的吊带已经被解开。朱一龙舔他腿上被黑色吊带勒出的肉，在白嫩的大腿里侧吮出一连串痕迹。  
“不行……会被看到……”白宇的声音软绵绵的，听上去完全没有说服力。  
“你想给谁看？那个女人？”朱一龙一口咬在他腿上，白宇疼得哭腔都出来，低头只见赫然一个红红的牙印。朱一龙伸出舌头舔舔那圈牙印，充满占有欲地宣布道：“我的。”  
然后他着了魔似的，开始舔白宇的脚趾。白宇的脚趾圆圆的，好像旺仔小馒头，他一个一个舔过去，舌尖滑过趾缝。白宇痒得身体打抖，脚趾一会儿蜷缩一会儿舒张，不知道怎么办才好。  
朱一龙几乎把他全身都舔了一遍，白宇意乱情迷地叫着，感觉到后穴被舌尖顶开又闭合，肛周密布的神经疯狂地向他的大脑传递快感。对方的大手向两边掰开他的屁股，不断地用唇舌和手指侵犯他身体最隐秘的部位，甚至连高耸的鼻尖都深陷在股缝里。  
白宇感觉胯下无论前后都水淋淋的，暧昧的潮湿感包围了他。他的两只手都朝朱一龙伸去，他是个不折不扣的抱抱精，需要很多的拥抱，那让他感到十分安心。  
气氛正佳之时，一段荒腔走板式的唱腔硬生生插播进来。  
“弹——棉花呀，弹棉花——半斤棉弹成八——两八哟——”  
仔细一听，似乎还是白宇本人的声音。  
一屋子旖旎全被这一声打散了，他俩一个光腚一个遛鸟，面面相觑了片刻，抱在一起疯狂地大笑起来。  
那该死的棉花还弹个没完，朱一龙不得不挺着老长一杆枪，走到桌边拿起手机把它摁掉。等他回到房里，白宇气鼓鼓地数落他：“让你不关机！萎了怎么办？”  
在面对白宇的时候朱一龙的幼稚等级瞬间上升十个level，立刻毫不示弱回怼：“让你非给我设这种铃声！幼稚！”  
他俩私底下偶尔会玩玩这种游戏，性感龙哥，在线飙戏，切磋演技。也不知道是什么戏需要用上这种房中术。  
“不行不行！重来重来！我想想从哪儿开始……要不就从‘生日快乐’开始吧。”演员之魂在燃烧，熟读演员的自我修养，任何一位导演看到这一幕，都会起立为白宇鼓掌。  
说话间他还想把衣服套回身上，直接被朱一龙摁回床上。  
“没喊咔呢，不许停。”一顿熟门熟路的亲亲摸摸，很快又把白宇跑偏的情绪勾起来。  
还能怎么办，只能先演完这一出呗。


End file.
